Isolated
by Ultiman92
Summary: Sonic and Shadow get locked in a G. U. N. base for 24 hours! What will happen to them?


Author: Hello again! (wipes sweaty brow) You'll have to forgive me, I'm a little nervous.

Shadow: (walks on camera) And WHY exactly are you not working on Sonic 1620?!?

Author: (sweatdrops) Welllllllll, I felt I needed a break. So I decided to write something new. Plus, this is my first time writing this kind of fic.

Shadow: Say, about that summary I just read-

Author: On with the fic!

* * *

Isolated

The door hissed open, allowing the ebony hedgehog to step inside. He treaded cautiously, only stopping near a cabinet marked CLASSIFIED.

Bending down, he opened the cabinet only to discover it bare. He scowled in disgust. This was the seventh time he had been unable to find anything. On the bright side, at least he had managed to avoid-

"Hey, Shadow. What's up?"

Spoke too soon.

He heaved a sigh of exasperation and turned around to face the grinning visage of Sonic the Hedgehog. "What exactly are you doing here?" Shadow asked in a calm and measured tone.

The blue hedgehog shrugged. "I saw you enter this G. U. N. base and start looking for something. I figured I could help ya out."

Shadow turned away. "I don't require any help, least of all from you."

"Aw, c'mon, Shadow, don't be like that!" Sonic leaned back to strike a hurt pose, unintentionally brushing against a console.

"_Unauthorized personnel detected. Initiating lockdown._" An alarm started blaring. Sonic jumped away from the wall as if burned.

Shadow's face went rigid. "Lockdown? We have to leave now!"

The two hedgehogs dashed for the door, only to see a steel barrier begin sliding down.

Shadow grabbed the bottom and started straining to lift it up. "Don't just stand there, hedgehog, help me!" he growled.

Sonic took ahold of the barrier and also started pulling upwards. Their efforts were to no avail, as they were eventually forced to release the door or risk getting their hands crushed.

The barrier slammed down, trapping them inside the room. The two hedgehogs collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

Shadow glared over at Sonic. "This is all your fault."

Sonic held up his hands in protest. "Hey, it was an accident. So, what happens now?"

Shadow closed his eyes and laid back on the floor. "In the event of a security breach, the entire base would be sealed off to cage the intruders. The barriers would stay in place for 24 hours to give G. U. N. units time to arrive."

Sonic looked stricken. "G. U. N. is coming after us again?!?"

Shadow snorted. "This base was shut down years ago. All its contents have been removed, as I discovered earlier. A security breach here is of little importance."

Understanding dawning on Sonic's face. "Oh, I get it. All we have to do is wait 24 hours and the barriers will go back up."

"Easier said than done," intoned Shadow. "There's no food in here. So keep quiet or I'll eat you."

Sonic decided not to test whether he was kidding or not.

xxx

Several hours later, boredom started to set in. Sonic had taken to pacing.

Shadow rose and said in irritation, "Would you stop that? You're wearing on my nerves even more than usual."

"Yeah, well, some of us actually feel the need to escape this room," Sonic snapped back.

Shadow reached out suddenly and grabbed Sonic's arm. "Stop."

Sonic jerked his arm out of Shadow's grip and glared at him. "Are you deaf? You don't boss me around."

Shadow rose, his temper boiling. "Oh really? Well, pardon me for trying to achieve order, but apparently that isn't possible with an egotistical, hyperactive hedgehog in the room!" he spat.

Sonic stood nose-to-nose with Shadow. "Take that back," he growled.

"Why don't you make me?" Shadow sneered.

"All right, then, have it your way!" Sonic drew back his fist and decked Shadow one right in the nose.

Shadow sprang back to his feet, snarling. "Why you little-" He lunged at Sonic, and the two began rolling around exchanging blows.

Finally, Shadow sat on Sonic's stomach while pinning both his wrists to the floor. "Now you're going to listen to _me_," he snarled.

They remained in that position for several minutes, until…

"Say Shadow, do you hear something?" Sonic asked suddenly.

Shadow listened hard. "Sounds like fangirls sighing," he answered.

"Why would fangirls be sighing right now?" wondered Sonic with a puzzled expression on his face.

Shadow cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Sonic…we're locked in here…for 24 hours….where no one can possibly disturb us…..and we're in a-" Shadow reddened slightly, "- _compromising position_ right now…"

Sonic's eyes grew wide. "OH MY GOD, I'M IN A YAOI FIC!!!!" he screamed.

He scrambled out from under Shadow and began pounding on the barrier. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! I THOUGHT THIS WAS JUST A HARMLESS ANGST FIC!!!!"

Shadow raised a hand. "Not to worry, I've got this." He pulled out an AK-47 and cocked it.

Sonic stopped yelling and turned to face Shadow with an quizzical expression. "How long have you had that?"

Shadow shrugged. "All the time, apparently. I'm only supposed to discover it after-hold on." He pulled out his script and began leafing through it.

"Ah, here we go." He cleared his throat "I discover I've had my AK-47 after a night of-" Shadow blanched.

"Ew. Ugh. Oh my God." Shadow looked increasingly disgusted as he read down the page. "Is that even POSSIBLE?!?" he choked out, reading near the end.

Sonic sweatdropped. "I definitely don't want to know."

Shadow tossed the script over his shoulder looking sick. "No, you don't."

"Let's just get out of here," suggested Sonic. "Agreed," said Shadow. He turned and fired several shots into the frame of the doorway. The barrier fell with a crash.

The two hedgehogs ran through the halls, Shadow mowing down every barrier in their way.

Finally, the two stood outside the base, breathing in the sweetest air either had tasted in awhile.

Shadow turned to Sonic. "Let us never bring this up again."

Sonic nodded. "I'm with you, I don't know what's up with the author today."

And with that, the two hedgehogs parted ways, never to see each other again….

….at least until the next yaoi fic comes along.

**END**

* * *

Author: (ROFL) 

Shadow: (LOL)

Author: (gets up and wipes tears out of eyes) Okay, first off, I have nothing against homosexuals or gay fics. It's just the creepy hyper-obssesive fangirls who see yaoi everywhere regardless of evidence who are being parodied here. C'mon, we know you know what we're talking about!

Shadow: Like the fangirls who shipped Organization XIII _every_ which way, even though none of them seem gay in the slightest. Except Marluxia.

Marluxia: (storms on camera brandishing his pink scythe) I heard that!! Who said that?!?

Shadow: (cocks AK-47) Look what I got from the fic, bitch.

Marluxia: (sweatdrops and edges off camera)

Author: (leans into the camera view) And that is why you never bring a scythe to a gun fight.

REVIEW!


End file.
